Episode 1
Darlin' from Hell is the 1st episode of Boku no Tonari ni Ankoku Hakaishin ga Imasu anime series. Characters *Seri Koyuki *Kabuto Hanadori *Cerberus *Utsugi Tsukimiya *Aitsu Summary Miguel taking over|thumb|left|200px Seri was enjoying the rainy morning in class as it was perfect for studying. He then realized Kabuto was absent today and got happy, but moment later Kabuto showed up soaked and apologized for his lateness as Cerberus begged him to take him with him. Kabuto explained his past in the demon world and that he was enemies with Cerberus, but he ended up saving him. The teacher took the dog from Kabuto as he wasn't allowed to keep it and as he left to put the dog away, he told Kabuto to go and change clothes. Instead Kabuto went to Seri wanting his help to save Cerberus, but Seri was trying to avoid speaking with him at all costs, as since Kabuto thought Seri was a knight who fought alongside him, he kept staying close to him and Seri's grades started to go down as he couldn't concentrate around him. Utsugi then revealed that Kabuto had poured water on himself and pretended to save the dog from the rain to look like a hero, but as no one cared, he looks lame now. Kabuto's power then started awakening and Miguel was taking over, but the teacher returned and knocked him, turning him back to Kabuto. During a classes break, Aitsu went to Seri and told him he was going to Black Mouse Land soon with someone. Hearing that Seri snapped and started slapping him as he was annoyed he may had got a girlfriend and as he calmed, he went towards the library. On his way there, he saw Kabuto being bullied by some students, who wanted to see what's under his eyepatch. He tried warning them that Miguel would appear, but that only made them want it more. They eventually removed his eyepatch and Kabuto started turning into Miguel and then broke the window with his hand. As he started bleeding, Kabuto started crying and seeing that Seri snapped as he was supposed to be god of destruction and not a whiny kid. Hearing calling him god of destruction, Kabuto thought that Seri finally remembered him. thumb|Kabuto giving Cerberus to Utsugi|200px Because of the window incident, Seri and Kabuto were made to stand in the hallway. Kabuto started explaining that a rift in the demon world was starting to get bigger and asked if he could take Cerberus and keep him safe. Seri realized remembered Kabuto couldn't take it home as their apartment building doesn't allow pets and considered taking it after speaking with his parents. But then Kabuto gave the dog to Utsugi and Seri realized Kabuto wasn't talking to him this whole time. On the next day, the teacher wanted to prepare them for the final exam and split the class in groups, putting Seri with Kabuto and Utsugi and explaining he was trying to balance the teams to have same average scores and that those two were Seri's only friends. The class wasn't really agreeing to all, but he told the winners would not have summer homework from him, but the loosing team will be in charge of planning the class trip. thumb|Seri realizing they are idiots|left|200px Seri, Kabuto and Utsugi started studying for the test, but Seri found it hard to study with those two idiots. They were constantly distracting him and doing something stupid. Utsugi tried helping Kabuto learn, but that turned into Kabuto fantasying even more about his fictional character he drew. Utsugi then gave Seri his memorization book, but looking at it, Seri realized it was some manga he drew. As he couldn't take it anymore, he went on the roof. There he started playing a video game, where he was feeling like in a paradise. But a moment later, Utsugi joined his game and then Kabuto. Seri tried chasing them away, but as he couldn't he tried leaving, but Utsugi and Kabuto didn't allow him to. Kabuto then wanted to hide somewhere in his game and Seri to find him, but instead Seri went and took his game and was about to drop it. Kabuto begged him not to as he remembered how hard he worked to save money and buy the game, so he can play with Seri and Utsugi had even made a movie about Kabuto's troubles. After seeing it, Seri got even more annoyed at them, but then their teacher came and took their games. The teacher then gave them their exam results. Seri was happy to score 67, which is usually more than he usually do, but then saw Utsugi had scored his usual 100 and Kabuto around his usual 85 and Seri realized he was the one with the lowest score and he entered in a shock state. Navigation Category:Episodes